Mis XV años
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AL FIN EL 5TO CAPI - Hinata desea preparar su fiesta de XV, pero durante el proceso, descubrira una horrible verdad que todo su clan le ha ocultado por años... Capítulo 5: Confusión UP! R&R Please! NaruHina KibaHina OCHina
1. Consiguiendo ayuda

Konichiwa!!

Por fin he logrado regresar, trayéndoles una nueva historia tan loca y dramática como siempre… Esta vez, es de el anime de Naruto, el cual es actualmente mi trauma, próximamente será otro, yo lo se… No se, hace a penas un ratito que se me ocurrió la historia, y no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad… Ya llevaba un rato deseando escribir algún FF de Naruto…

Mmmmm… Bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir, así que sin más agrego que Naruto no me pertenece sino que es de Kishimoto-sama, ¿entendido? ¡¡Comencemos!!

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-_"Hace tiempo que Naruto-kun regreso a la aldea"_-pensaba una joven de cabello negro azulado mientras estaba acostada en su cama, llevaba puesto su pantalón y blusa de siempre-_"Y también pronto será…"_

_Toc-Toc_

-Pase-la chica se sorprendió al ver quien entraba a su habitación-¡Neji-niisan!

-Etto… Hinata-sama… Venia a pedirte un favor…-comento el chico un poco avergonzado mientras se tallaba la cabeza y esquivaba la mirada de su prima

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con…-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en su cama

-O.O ¿Como lo…

-Así somos las chicas… ;) ¿Ahora que pasó?

-Pues… Dentro de 3 días, cumpliremos 1 mes y no se que regalarle…

-Mmmm… Eso es algo sencillo… Puedes llevarla a un paseo por el bosque, diciéndole cuanto la quieres y que en un lugar se "pierdan" y la lleves cerca de la cascada donde te mostré que entrenaba, donde tengas algo preparado para pasar una cena romántica… :D

-unuU ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?

-No… TenTen me dijo que le gustan mucho las estrellas, ¿Qué más se te podría ocurrir con esas cosas y que fuera romántico?

-Pues… O0o

-Ya vez, nada… Ahora corre a planearlo, que me interrumpiste en cosas importantes…-le ordenaba al chico mientras lo empujaba hacía la puerta

-Ya, ya… (Fuera de la habitación) Gra…

Se había interrumpido el agradecimiento, ya que la heredera principal del clan Hyuuga le había cerrado la puerta en su cara al chico heredero de la rama secundaria de su familia.

-(suspiro) Aaaahhh… Mis XV años…

_**¡¡MIS XV AÑOS!!**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 – CONSIGUIENDO AYUDA (¿¿y la primera fase del plan de Naruto?? Oo?)**_

En seguida la chica fue a uno de los cajones del tocador de su cuarto y saco una libreta lila y un lapicero, abrió la libreta en las hojas del medio y comenzó a escribir…

Vestido – violeta, escotado, sin tirantes con piedras de Swaroski (N:A/ No recuerdo como se escribe, ¿ok? Y si, creo que los Hyuuga son ricos como para que eso lo tenga el vestido de Hinata-chan), largo.

Zapatillas – plateadas, pulsera, tacón alto no muy delgado.

Lugar – Casa

Invitados – Todos…

Pastel – Chocolate, 3 leches, 4 pisos.

Invitaciones – Unos algodones de azúcar que dentro tengan el pase deben comerse el algodón de azúcar para sacarla (N:A/ Esta fue una idea de mi hermana para las invitaciones de una amiga, pero al final ya no se hizo…)

Rápidamente cerró la libreta, se puso su chamarra blanca y lila y salió hacía el patio principal de su casa.

-Etto… Papá… Quería pedirte algo…

Hiashi-sama interrumpió su entrenamiento para ver que era lo que le pediría esta vez su hija mayor, ya que como heredera principal le cumplía todo lo que le pedía aunque no todo le pareciera.

-¿Si Hinata?

-Etto… Veras padre…-comenzaba a explicar la chica de ojos blancos sumamente nerviosa-Me gustaría que me hicieras… ¡Una fiesta de XV años!

-O0OU

A Hiashi-sama le había sorprendido bastante la petición de su hija, ya que solo faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños y sabía muy bien que ese tipo de fiestas eran muy complicadas de organizar y hacer…

-Hinata, esta vez…

-¡Onegai!-exclamó mientras hacía una reverencia frente a su padre-¡Onegai! Te prometo que no te defraudare y me esforzare completamente para que todo salga bien… Le pediré a Hanabi-chan que me ayude con el vals, a Neji-niisan que me ayude con las invitaciones, a la tía Izumi-san que me ayude a confeccionar el vestido, a…

-Esta bien Hinata…

-O.O ¿En serio papá?-decía sorprendida mientras se erguía y con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Si! -u-

-¡Gracias!

Esto último casi lo gritaba mientras abrazaba al señor en forma de agradecimiento. Sin más tiempo se levanto y fue corriendo a su habitación por la libreta, pasó nuevamente por donde se encontraba su padre y nuevamente le agradeció; ahora iba a buscar a Sakura, Ino y TenTen para comenzar los preparativos.

La chica iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta que de repente se topo con algo… O alguien…

-¡Auch!-exclamó al caer al suelo

-Pe-perdón, fue mi culpa… ¿Hi-Hinata?

La chica volteó hacia arriba instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz, era nada más y nada menos que…

-OO ¡Na-Na-Naruto-kun!

-Perdóname Hinata… Lo que pasa, es que ando muy distraído últimamente… Je, je, je, je… n0nU-se disculpaba el chico mientras le extendiéndole una mano a la kunoichi para que se pudiera levantar

-No-no importa Naruto-kun-contradecía la chica mientras aceptaba la ayuda del rubio-Yo, también iba distraída

-Y, bueno, si se puede saber… ¿A dónde ibas?

-¡Eh! O/0/O Bueno, yo… ¡Es una sorpresa!

-Ya veo… u0u

-Pero, si quieres te puedo contar…

-¡¡SSSSSSIIIIII!!-exclamó eufórico mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas

-O/0/O A-a-a-a-ah…-mientras cada vez se sonrojaba más, pensaba-"_Por Kami-sama, Naruto-kun me esta tomando de las manos… Estoy comenzando a marearme…" _/0/

-¡Uuuummm! ¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien? O.o

-Si, si… /0/

-¿Segura? Estas muy roja… Siempre te veo así, ¿no será caso una alergia a algo mío?

-¡No! o/0/o Ya, ya estoy mejor…

-Bueno… ¿Me contaras cual es la sorpresa?

-¡Hai!-la joven de cabellos azulados se acerco al oído del chico que le gustaba y le susurro-Preparare mis fiesta de XV años…

-O0O ¿En serio Hinata? ¡¡Sugoii!! ¡¿Puedo yo también ayudarte?!

-Etto… O/o/O

-Mmmmm… ¡Ya se! Seré uno de tus chambelanes en tu vals… n/U/n ¿Te gusta la idea?

-"_Me encanta…" _¡Ha-hai!

-_"Que bien… Cada vez más cerca… ¡Yatta!" _Bueno, entonces te acompañare… Me imagino que por eso ibas tan distraída, ¿no?

-o/0/o ¡Hai! Iba a ver a Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y a mis cuñis (N:A/ Para que entiendan a la cuñada, osea TenTen… Por Kami-sama, se me pegó lo fresa de Ale-chan… XD)…

-¡OK! ¡Vamos!

El gennin, sin esperar la respuesta acerca de su compañía, tomo la mano de Hinata y camino sin saber muy bien que digamos el paradero de las demás kunoichi's. La jovencita todavía no podía creer que Naruto sería uno de esos chicos que bailarían por primera vez con ella (N:A/ Tal vez algunos no conozcan esto en lo que me base para el FF, ya que es una tradición mexicana (ya que entre mis lectores no solo hay mexicanos, sino también argentinos, españoles, chilenos, venezolanos, etc…); por eso al final de este capítulo les daré una explicación acerca de esta tradición, que por cierto yo no realice… :P), le parecía todo un sueño…

-Etto… Naruto-kun…

-¿Si Hinata? n/U/n

-Hay que pasar por cada una de las chicas…

-¬/o/¬U Erm… Ya lo sabía…

La chica ahora era la que iba delante dirigiendo a Naruto. Primero pasaron a la Floristería Yamanaka, después a la casa de TenTen y por último al barrio del clan Haruno. Todas estaban bastante extrañadas ante la compañía de Hinata, ya que ellos no solían estar juntos, porque siempre se desplomaba y terminaba en el hospital por el nerviosismo; pero no era eso lo que más les extrañaba, sino que iban tomados de la mano y, aunque ambos se mostraban sonrojados a ninguno le molestaba. Ya que había reunido a todas sus amigas les pidió que la acompañaran a la mansión del clan Hyuuga para contarles el porque de la llamada de URGENTE.

_**- - - En la mansión de los Hyuuga - - -**_

Todas se encontraban en la sala, incluyendo Naruto, que todavía no soltaba la mano de Hinata, ni Hinata soltaba la de Naruto. Una de las criadas les sirvió te y les dejo unas oniguiri (N:A/ Bolas de arroz rellenas de pescado o alguna fruta en almíbar, envueltas completa o parcialmente con alga nori… La verdad, son muy ricas…).

-¡Arigato Izumi-san!

-De nada Hinata-sama

-Etto… Hinata-chan-habló la ojiverde

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué desde que fuiste por nosotras, llegamos y nos sentamos no has soltado la mano de Naruto?

-(Hinata) /

-(Naruto) O/O

-Yo… / Aaaaaahhhh…

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó TenTen parándose de su lugar

-¡Hina…

El único chico de la sala no había podido ni terminar el nombre, ya que Ino y Sakura lo habían empujado -de modo que se dio con la pared- al ir a revisar a su amiga.

_**- - - Unos minutos después - - -**_

-Go-gomen nasai…-se disculpaba la chica por su desmayo tan repentino ante la observación de Sakura

-Fue mía la culpa… Perdón Hinata, lo que pasa… n/0/n Es que estoy emocionado por ser tu chambelán…

-¡¡CHAMBELÁN!! ÖOÖ-gritaron al unísono la castaña, la rubia y la pelirosa

-O.o ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

-Hi-Hinata-chan-habla por primera vez Ino-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?

-Pues, para eso les pedí que vinieran…

-Aaahhh… nunU Era por eso…-exclamó TenTen tallándose la cabeza-Neji me había comentado que dentro de poco más de un mes serian tus XV años, pero que Hiashi-sama ni Hanabi-chan tenían planeado algo… El opina lo mismo que tú, hacerte una fiesta…

-¡Que bien! Con lo que me dijiste ya no tendrá pretexto en ayudarme… Esperen… ¡Izumi-san!

Casi enseguida llegó la señora que les había llevado el té cuando llegaron a la mansión.

-¿Podría hacerme el favor de llamar a Hanabi-chan y a Neji-niisan?

-Claro, Hinata-sama

La señora se retiro apresuradamente, no tardó más de dos minutos en regresar con ambos chicos a sus lados; los dos un poco extrañado ante la llamada de la hermana mayor.

-Aquí están

-¡Arigato gosaimasu!

-Me retiro… Con su permiso-concluyó la criada

-Propio…

Las chicas y Naruto no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, ya que en seguida llegaron Neji y Hanabi a la sala.

-Hinata-neesan, ¿para qué nos llamaste?

-Siéntense…

-¡Neji! n/U/n-exclamó la joven de descendencia china al ver a su novio

-¡Hi! n/o/n

Al sentarse Neji junto a TenTen se besaron, lo cual hizo que Hinata y Naruto se quedaran viendo entre si como si ellos quisieran ser la pareja que se encontraba frente a ellos. Al término del cálido beso de los chicos más grandes, se notaba un fuerte nerviosismo e inquietud por parte del hijo de Yondaime Hokage y la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

-Hinata-chan…-comentaba Sakura-Cuéntanos el plan…

-Pues bastante simple…-decía poniendo la libreta lila sobre la mesa-Pues… Hanabi-chan, yo se que tu eres muy buena en baile, por lo cual te iba a pedir que me ayudaras con los vals…

-¡Claro! ¿Pero cuantos chambelanes vas a tener?

-Yo pensaba que cuatro, pero hasta ahorita solo teng… Esta Naruto-kun… Así que…

-Bueno, iré a buscar la música…

La chiquilla de cabellos castaños salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Hinata, donde prendió una grabadora para escuchar algunos de los discos preferidos de su hermana y escoger la música para el vals.

-Bueno, algo ya está… Ino-chan…

-¿Hai?

-Te iba a pedir que me ayudaras con los adornos florales, ya que pues… Tu familia tiene una floristería…

-Sabes que las flores son mi pasión… ;) Solo dime de que color será tu vestido y cual flor te gustaría que fuera la principal… Y, no te preocupes mucho por el precio, te haré un descuento por ser mi amiga…

-¡Arigato Ino-chan! Bueno, a mi me gustan mucho las rosas y la nube… No se como se pueden combinar…

-_"Rosas y nube… Entendido…"_ ¬U¬

-Y tu vestido, ¿de que color va a ser?

-Lila, como mi chamarra… Sabes que es el color que me gusta…

-_"Su color favorito: Lila… procesando" _

-Bueno, me retiro…-dijo la chica del clan Yamanaka-Es mejor que comience a pensar en como van a ser los arreglos, pero… ¿Dónde va a…

-Hinata-oneechan-exclamó Hanabi asomándose-¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta?

-Va ser aquí en la casa (prácticamente mansión), no te preocupes, solo piensa un poco como que espacio mínimo necesitaremos en ocupar y eso…

-¡Ok!-concluyó la chiquilla mientras regresaba de donde había salido

-Ahora si me retiro…

-¿¡Te acompaño!?

-No, no… Yo sé donde está la salida… ¡Mata ne!

Sin más que decir o que hacer la joven salió de la habitación hacia la salida, retirándose.

-Bueno… Ahora TenTen y Neji-niisan… A ustedes les tocaría ver lo de las invitaciones, yo les explicare como van a ser y me ayudaran a ponerles un presupuesto… ¿Les parece?

-¡Claro! Sabes que siempre ayudare a la primita de mi novio… :)

-./. A-arigato… E-e-eh… Van ser los pases impresos con el numero de personas dentro de una bolsitas de celofán en la punta de un palito…

-Oo

-No se preocupen, no es solo eso… Todo esto va a ir dentro de un algodón de azúcar, que va a ir en una bolsa de celofán, con una etiqueta con el nombre del invitado amarrado en el hilo que cierra la bolsa del algodón… Y pues por lógica, para tener tu pase, deberás de comerte el algodón, ¿les gusta?

-Eso suena muy dulce y lindo Hinata…-exclamaba Naruto como niñato ilusionado-Eres sugoii Hinata-chan… :D

-O/O A-a-a-a-riga-ga-to…

-Cla-claro Hinata-chan… nonU Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-reía nerviosamente Sakura ante ese espectáculo de indirectas

-Bueno…-interrumpió la chica de las bolitas en la cabeza (N:A/ No recuerdo como se llama el peinado que ella lleva… n0nU)-Sera mejor que comencemos con eso de una vez…

-Claro…-agrego Neji-¿Alguna otra cosa Hinata-sama?

-Mmmm… ¡Si! Si vez a Lee-san, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun diles que los necesito con urgencia… ¿Si?

-¡Hai!

Fue lo último que dijo el primo de Hinata, ya que se había retirado sin previo aviso con su novia. Ahora solo quedaban Sakura y nuestra pareja protagonista (N:A/ Claro, de el FF… suspiro).

-¿Y yo que haré?

-Etto… Tal vez esto suene un poco mal; No quiero que te moleste Sakura-chan…

-No te preocupes…-dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

-Quería que me ayudaras a acomodar las cosas ese día… Como se que tienes una gran fuerza y resistencia…

-OoO ¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Sa-Sakura-chan?

-Claro _"Inner Sakura: ¡Shannaro! ¿¡Acaso me estas insultando Hinata!?Sakura: Hay que calmarnos…Inner Sakura: ¡¿Pero que se cree esa niña mimada?!Sakura: ¿Acaso quieres que nos mate con algunas de sus técnicas?Inner Sakura: ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!"_

-_"Creo que ya se enojo…" _Je, je, je, je, je… Sí no te parece, puedo pedir otro favor…

-Lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo…-trataba de decir sin ponerse enojada la discípula de Tsunade-hime

-Siento algo malo…-comentó el rubio que estaba muy cerca de Hinata. Volteo sin más para observar-Kiba, Shino…

Ambos chicos estaban completamente enojados, ya que como "buenos amigos" de Hinata, no permitirían que el Jinchuuriki se acercara tanto.

_**Se escuchan miles de golpes**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Jejejeje… Creo que esta vez si hice un 1er. Capítulo bastante largo… Espero que les haya gustado bastante, ya que, aunque no me crean, el final del cap. Me costo bastante trabajo…

No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya saben, siempre serán bien recibidos… Nunca despreciados… Jijijijiji… Al igual espero que puedan seguir cualquiera de mis otros FF's de otras series, anime's, libros, etc…

Bueno, parte del trato durante la trama del FF, fue explicar en que consistía esa tradición mexicana, conocida como: XV Años.

Esta celebración solo se les realiza a las mujeres y tiene sus antecedentes desde la época de los aztecas, donde se celebraba en paso de la infancia a la juventud, por medio de un ritual. Este consistía en varias danzas a ciertos dioses, agradecimientos durante un Temazcal (baño de vapor con ciertas hierbas (casi drogas), donde se podían contactar a los dioses) y una gran fiesta en todo el pueblo o solo con la familia y amigos cercanos.

Con la conquista, todo vario y en lugar del Temazcal, actualmente se ofrece una Eucaristía (Misa, pues…), en la cual la quinceañera esta presente; donde ella agradece todo lo que le ha otorgado Dios durante esos 15 años de vida.

Actualmente el variable de las danzas son los tan conocidos vals, que se deben de bailar con los chambelanes (originalmente eran 15), los cuales deben de ser personas importantes en la vida de la joven. Además también se baila algunas de las canciones favoritas de la chica con sus amigos.

Esto se hace durante la fiesta, en la cual asisten los familiares y amigos de la adolescente en cuestión. También se baila un vals especial, donde todas las mujeres o niñas presenten hacen una rueda alrededor de la quinceañera y todos los hombres (padre, tíos, abuelos, amigos) deben de bailar con ella.

Ahora el adelanto del próximo capítulo…

-Calma, calma… n0nU No deben de comenzar a pelear o si no… _"inner Hinata: ¬¬ Mi fiesta se va a arruinar por juntarlos…"_ T0T

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Pues Hinata quería…-el chico abrió los ojos para terminar de decir la frase y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban muy cerca-…Pues… 0o0U …Ella quiere que…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Lo siento mucho por ti Kiba.-dijo de manera presumida el enamorado de Hinata-A mi me lo pidió primero y ya he aceptado… _"Pensamiento de Naruto: Jejejejeje… Muérete de la envidia perro sarnoso. Hinata me quiere más a mi… òuó"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hinata, ¿te puedo acompañar?

-O/O N-Naruto-kun…

Bueno, creo que esto es todo… Ahora si me voy, los espero para el próximo capítulo, ¿OK? Mata Ne!

一輪の花IcHiRiN nO hAnAFlOr SoLiTaRiA - UnA fLoR eN eL pReCiPiCiO


	2. Los chambelanes

Konaban wa!!!

Si, ya se… Para quienes han leído otros FF míos, tardo años en actualizar… XD En serio, incluso en mi Profile lo pueden ver, vaya que doy pena… ._. Bueno hablando de eso, pues de ahora en adelante al final de cada capítulo pondré una fecha para el próximo capítulo y poder llevar un orden… ¿Ok? Pues si no les parece, ni modo… XD

Bueno, como ya les he dado la noticia, espero que ya estén preparados para el segundo capítulo de este FF tan bueno que he llegado a escribir…

Recuerden, estos personajes no me pertenecen (aunque eso quisiera yo), son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento público, lo cual está amparado por la ley de mi país, ¿OK?

En el capítulo anterior:

-Siento algo malo…-comentó el rubio que estaba muy cerca de Hinata. Volteo sin mas para observar-Kiba, Shino…

Ambos chicos estaban completamente enojados, ya que como "buenos amigos" de Hinata, no permitirían que el Jinchuuriki se acercara tanto.

_***Se escuchan miles de golpes***_

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

-Etto…

Los compañeros de equipo de Hinata se encontraban sentados frente a ellos completamente enojados, mientras que el pobre de Naruto estaba inconsciente junto a ella con varios moretones y sangre en la cara.

-Duele…

-Naruto-kun…-dijo la Hyuuga-Izumi-san, venga… T0T

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?

-TT0TT Naruto-kun… -Snif-

-¡Hai! Yo lo…

-¡¡¡Entrada dinámica!!! XO

La sirvienta de la mansión Hyuuga no había podido ni tocar a Naruto, ya que el aprendiz de Gay-sensei había hecho su clásica entrada, golpeando al amado de Hinata directamente…

-OO

-TTOTT Naruto-kun, reacciona…

-Aaaaahhhhh… (Sale un vapor blanco de su boca, algo como su alma)

-OOU Creo que la regué…-dijo Lee al ver el estado del ojiazul

_**MIS VX AÑOS**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2 - LOS CHAMBELANES (que problemáticos… -0-U)**_

Los cinco se encontraban sentados en la sala. Lee apenado por lo sucedido; Shino y Kiba aún enojados; Naruto con mil y un banditas, moretones y chichones; y Hinata completamente asustada y nerviosa.

-Gomen. Hinata-san, Naruto-kun…

-No es necesario que te disculpes Lee-san…

-Cierto…-agregaba el rubio mientras veía feo al mitad Inu y al niño bicho-…Ese si fue un accidente ¬¬#

-Calma, calma… n0nU No deben de comenzar a pelear o si no… _"inner Hinata: Mi fiesta se va a arruinar por juntarlos…"_ T0T

-Hinata…-exclamó el chico Aburame-…Todo fue idea de Kiba…

-¡¿Qué?! Deja de decir eso Shino… Tú también golpeaste a Naruto…

-E-etto… Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!-gritó Kiba

-OO (en un rincón junto con Naruto) Me gritó, Naruto-kun, me gritó…

-Calma Hinata…

-¡Sonna! Porque soy tan imbécil…

-Este…

El pobre de Lee no sabía qué hacer, sentía que estaba en plena función de circo por todo lo que sucedía (N:A/ Mi vido, pobre Lee-kun, le tocan las tonterías de los menores… XD)…

_**- - - Otro rato después - - -**_

Ya todo el circo de peleas se había calmado (N:A/ Por Fin… Parece que les pagan por pelear…), Kiba se sentó junto a Hinata y Lee, Naruto y Shino frente a ellos. Aunque el Jinchuuriki no está muy feliz por los cambios.

-E-etto…

-Ya chicos…-comentó el mayor de todos-Debemos de estar calmados o Hinata-san nunca podrá terminar de organizar su fiesta de XV años…

-Es cierto… ._.

-Arigato Lee-san… ^^

-Hinata… ¿Y para que nos quieres a nosotros cuatro?

-Bueno, pues… Naruto-kun ya lo sabe…

Los demás chicos solo habían escuchado el nombre de Naruto y automáticamente voltearon a verlo (Naruto: -.-U) para que les diera la respuesta de la pregunta de Kiba.

-Pues Hinata quería…-el chico abrió los ojos para terminar de decir la frase y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban muy cerca-…Pues… 0o0U …Ella quiere que…

-¿Hai?

-…Que… Seamos sus chambelanes…

-O0O

-Etto… Si no quieren pues…

-Yo acepto Hinata-san… Con el poder de la juventud todo se puede… :D (Hinata: n0nU)

-Hinata…

-¿Si Shino-kun?

-Dice Kiba que, ¿si Naruto también estará en esto?

-Ò///Ó Shino, y-yo no dije nada de eso (N:A/ Parece niña que esta con su amiga frente al chavo que le gusta.)…

-Lo siento mucho por ti Kiba.-dijo de manera presumida el enamorado de Hinata-A mi me lo pidió primero y ya he aceptado… _"Je, je, je, je, je… Muérete de la envidia perro sarnoso. Hinata me quiere más a mi… òuó"_

-Grrr…-gruño el Inuzuka-"_Maldito… Hinata no solo te tiene lastima, yo la he consolado desde el primer día en que se formo el equipo 8… ò0ó"_

-Cálmate Kiba, estamos aquí para ayudar a Hinata con su fiesta, no para arruinarla… (Kiba: ¬¬)

-Bu-bueno, creo que es hora de que se retiren…

-¿Eh?

-Sí, solo era para confirmar si aceptaban… Lo que pasa es que todavía no terminan la 1ª Coreografía…

-Ya veo…-comentó cejas encrespadas

-¿Les parece si mañana nos vemos a las 11:00 am?

-Hai…

-Claro Hinata…

-Está bien…

-¡Dattebayo!

-Arigato… ^^

-Hinata-san, me retiro… Tengo que ir a entrenar al dojô (N:A/ Recordaran ese dojô de los capítulos de relleno, donde también se hace uno de los cortos de Naruto Shippuden (acerca de cómo ser un verdadero ninja))-exclamó el joven de traje verde-Mata ne (Hasta luego) Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…

-Dewa (hasta luego)…-pronunciaron todos al unísono

-Bueno…-decía mientras se levantaba la chica-Me retiro también, tengo que ir con mi tía Izumi-san…

-¿No es tu sirvienta?

-No… Lo que pasa, es que son tocayas… Pero mi tía es muchísimo más joven, solo tiene 22 años…

-Hinata, ¿te puedo acompañar?

-O//////O N-Naruto-kun…

-Yo también te acompañare…

-OO Ki-Kiba-kun…

-Ò0Ó Solo seré yo, perro pulgoso…

-¿A quién le llamas así?

-A ti… ¿Qué no has escuchado la canción del perro lanudo (N:A/ Es una canción mexicana del año del cacahuate, si quieren, la buscan por internet, porque yo tampoco la conozco muy bien…)?

-Oo??? ¿Perro lanudo?

-Si… _Vete de aquí perro lanudo, dejame estar solo con mi novi… _O/////O (Hinata: 0 *desmayandose* Kiba: Ò0Ó Grrrr…)

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Bueno, pues así termina este segundo capítulo de este divertido FF, espero que les hay gustado mucho, porque el principio me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, ya que no me podía imaginar tan fácilmente a esos 5 dentro de un cuarto con tremendo notición que les da Hinata. Sé que está lleno este capítulo de golpes y risas, pero si ustedes lo piensan bien, eso es lo que pasaría, porque con Naruto y Kiba, nada se sabe…. XD Y apronto vendrá lo interesante, no se preocupen… =D

Hay, espero poder recibir más reviews que los del capítulo anterior, esta vez solo fueron 7, obvio, contando los anónimos… Hablando de eso, comenzaré con mis agradecimientos…

~Charmell Cullen; *: Perdón x lo de las caritas, es que soy de la gente que se emociona con ellas y no todos los iconos los acepta FanFiction… Jeje… Fuiste la primerita en dejar review, x eso, este capítulo te está dedicado, ¿ok?

~R33v: Que bueno que te agrado la idea de ver a Naruto como chambelán, bueno, se me ocurrió la idea con una imagen de un artista de DevianART de apodo Oinin, hay un dibujo de Naruto besando la mano de Hinata, pero están en ropa de muy linda, me imagino algo así… =D

~goalbest: Obvio va a quedar NaruHina, pero pues hay que comenzar con varias cosas, los problemas que tendrán que enfrentar y eso… =D

~steldark: Que bueno que te parece divertido e interesante, pensé que casi a nadie le iba a gustar como muchas veces me ha pasado con otros FF…

~Baldur Prime: Pues tu ansiedad por el 2° cap. Termino, pero ya empozó tu ansiedad por el 3er. Cap. XD

~Nevan17: Lo sé, eso de tanta risa, lo hice apropósito, es que después viene lo feo… uu

~x-July-x: Sabía que ha alguien le recordaría sus XV. Y si, como ya dije, todo el FF girará en torno a NaruHina, digo, sino, la neta no lo hubiera escrito… XD Gracias por tu rewiev, que fue el más largo… XD

Ahora les dejo los adelantos del próximo capítulo de Mis XV años: Capítulo 3 - El vestido (y el primer obstáculo...)

-¡¿Cómo que novia?!

-Esto… Pues…

-Na-Naruto-kun… ~

********************************************************************************

-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Souchiro… Y mis primos, Hyuuga Shuuichi y Hyuuga Sakaki…

-Sakaki es tan kawaii…-comentó la chica abrazando a su sobrina-Eres tan mona Sakaki-chan… :3 Ven, vamos a casa de tía Izumi…

********************************************************************************

_-…Hinata-sama, no puede casarse con nadie… Yo sé lo que les digo, no la molesten mas con sus tonterías de niños enamoradizos, Hiashi-sama ya ha decidido su futuro… ¿Por qué creen que decidió tan gustosamente la idea de la fiesta?_

¿Cómo era posible ser verdad todo lo que decía Izumi-san? Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido… ¿Acaso ella estaba comprometida con alguien? Pero ella solo tenía 15 años, aun le quedaba mucho como para elegir su camino y la persona con la que lo seguiría.

********************************************************************************

-Kiba, yo soy su mejor amigo, dime, quien estuvo ahí cuando peleo con Neji… ¬u¬

-Pues… Yo siempre estoy protegiéndola en las misiones… o0ó

-Oye, eso solo era hasta que cumplimos 14… Sabes muy bien que creciiiiiii…

Y ya no les dejo más adelanto, porque si no se emocionan… XD Bueno, la próxima entrega será: _**28 de Noviembre de 2008**_.

Si puden, firmen mis 2 MF's: .com/33NaruHina33 y .com/Kuro-Neko-Chan .

Nos vemos, se portán y se cuidan, no los vayan a robar… XD Dewa!!!

[一輪の花] [IcHiRiN nO hAnA] [FlOr SoLiTaRiA] - [kUrO][-][nEkO][-][cHaN]


	3. El vestido

¿?: Etto… ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Soy…

Yo: *saliendo de arriba* ¡¡¡Konnichi wa!!!

¿?: *al borde del infarto* Tú… ¡¡¡Maldita sea, deja de asustar así a la gente!!!

Yo: Gomen Konohamaru-kun…

Konohamaru: Si serás tonta…

Yo: *golpeándolo* No te pases de listo… Akachan (bebé)…

Konohamaru: Auch… ¡Oye!

Yo: Oó? ¿Y tú a que vienes?

Konohamaru: Pues, para que no olvidaras decir que Kishimoto-sama…

Yo: Hai, hai… Ya lo sé, no soy tú…

Konohamaru: Obvio, nadie se compara a mi gran…

Yo: Estupidez… *riendo*

Konohamaru: Me estas colmando la paciencia…

Yo: Calma… Solo quiero… *volteando donde el público* Dar las gracias por seguir este FF, por el cual me esfuerzo día a día…

Konohamaru: Si, como no…

Yo: Cálmate, maldito niñato…

Konohamaru: *viendo al público* Como ya habló ella, lo demás lo diré yo… Los personajes en que está basado este FF son creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama…

Yo: *tapando a Konohamaru* Pero la idea del FF, fue mía…

Konohamaru: Todos lo saben…

Yo: Callate. Baka…

Konohamaru: Vas a ver… ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Yo: Oo???) ¡¡¡Oiroke: Otoko No Ko Doushi no Jutsu!!! *aparecen Gaara y Naruto abrazados y desnudos*

Yo: *babeando* O¬O

Gaara (en el público): ¡OMG!

Naruto (en el público): ¡¡¡Konohamaru, vas a morir!!!

Sasuke (en el público): ¡¡¡Naruto es solo mío!!!

Hinata (en el público): Na-Naruto-kun *muriendo desangrada*

Konohamaru: *desasiendo el jutsu* Jajajajajaja… Debieron haber visto todos, sus caras…

Yo: *tronándome los dedos* Konohamaru…

Konohamaru: E-etto… Mari-chan… Calma, fue solo una broma…

_- Se escuchan miles de golpes -_

Konohamaru: *tirado en el suelo* Au… *sale su alma por la boca*

Yo: Bueno, dejemos las venganzas para después y sigamos con el FF…

Todos: OOU

En el capítulo anterior:

-Hinata, ¿te puedo acompañar?

- N-Naruto-kun…

-Yo también te acompañare…

- Ki-Kiba-kun…

- Solo seré yo, perro pulgoso…

-¿A quién le llamas así?

-A ti… ¿Qué no has escuchado la canción del perro lanudo (N:A/ Es una canción mexicana del año del cacahuate, si quieren, la buscan por internet, porque yo tampoco la conozco muy bien…)?

- ¿Perro lanudo?

-Si… _Vete de aquí perro lanudo, déjame estar solo con mi novi…_ (Hinata: *desmayándose* Kiba: Grrrr…)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Naruto, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir intencionalmente. Hinata y Kiba también se habían dado cuenta, pero había tenido varias formas de demostrar su sorpresa ante la palabra "novia"… Hinata, se había desmayado y Shino la logro atrapar, pero Kiba había enfurecido completamente…

-¡¿Cómo que novia?!

-Esto… Pues…

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-Hinata…-dijo el rubio mientras cargaba a la chica-¿E-Estas bien?

-Quítate… -gritó enfurecido el Inuzuka mientras empujaba a Naruto para abrazar a Hinata

-¡Hey!

-Hi-Hinata… Reacciona…

-Naruto-kun…

_**- - - Minutos después - - -**_

-¿Mejor Hinata?

-Hai, Shino-kun…

-Gomen nasai Hinata-chan…

-No, no es tu culpa…

-Bueno… Vamos o no con tu tía…

-¡Hai!

-Me retiro, tengo entrenamiento con mi padre y mi sobrino.

-OK Shino-kun, nos vemos mañana…

_**MIS XV AÑOS**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3 - EL VESTIDO (y el primer obstáculo…)**_

-Sayonara…

-Hinata… ¿Y donde vive tu tía?

-Es de una de las ramas más separadas de la rama principal, vive casi al fondo del callejón que pertenece a los Hyuuga…

-¿Así que conoceremos el tan conocido callejón?

-¿Mmmm?

-Hai… Se encuentra detrás de la casa principal, o sea, mi casa…-contaba la joven mientras caminaba y sus amigos la seguían-Después de las últimas casas está un bosque privado, solo para entrenamiento de los Hyuuga.

-He escuchado que al ser uno de los primeros clanes de Konoha Gakure, ustedes tomaron una gran zona y la acondicionaron para las necesidades de los integrantes…

-¿En serio?

-Hai… Eso es cierto, el Shodai Hokage fue muy bueno con nosotros… Por lo que se, todos estos terrenos iban a ser para los Uchiha, pero algo terrible pasó entre ellos y ellos los mando a una zona aislada y pequeña…

-Los Uchiha…

-N-No era mi intención Naruto-kun… Por lo que sé, eso no es todo, la verdad sobre los orígenes de Konoha se ha mantenido en secreto durante largo tiempo…

-Ya veo…

-Hinata, y nos decías que…

-Cierto Kiba-kun… Bueno, el bosque abarca una gran zona, pero esta bardado para que no entren intrusos y nos ataquen…

-Vaya, la historia de los Hyuuga debe de ser muy larga…

-Hai Kiba-kun… Me ha costado mucho trabajo aprender todo eso…

De un momento a otro la chica se detuvo en seco, por lo cual los 2 chicos que volteaban por todos lados viendo lo extenso que era ese clan, se estrellaron. Naruto contra un poste, y Kiba contra Hinata, lo cual hizo que cayeran ambos al suelo.

-Lo siento Hinata…

-No, no es necesario que te disculpes…

-Ejem…

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-Tch… Tenías que ser tú…

El otro integrante del equipo 8 se levanto y ayudo a Hinata a levantarse; mientras que Naruto solo observaba la escena completamente enojado.

-Bueno, vamos a…

De repente Hinata fue interceptada por 3 pequeños niños. Uno de ellos, el más alto parecía tener la edad de Hanabi (10 años), llevaba un short azul marino, una playera blanca y una gorra roja para que no se viera su sello; después estaba una niña como de 4 años que se escondía tras el segundo niño, llevaba un kimono rosa; y el último niño que estaba frente a la pequeña y traía un balón en mano llevaba un pantalón negro, playera roja y unas vendas en la frente.

-Hinata-sama-habló el niño más grande-Viene a ver a Izumi-san…

-Si Souchiro-kun…

-¿Ellos quienes son?-señaló el otro pequeño

-Ellos… Son amigos míos… El es Kiba-kun…

-Dozo yoroshiku (es un placer)…

-Y Na-Naruto-kun…

-Konnichi wa…

-Bueno, pues ellos son mis sobrinos…

-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Souchiro… Y mis primos, Hyuuga Shuuichi y Hyuuga Sakaki…

-Sakaki es tan kawaii…-comentó la chica abrazando a su sobrina-Eres tan mona Sakaki-chan… Ven, vamos a casa de tía Izumi…

Hinata entró cargando a la pequeña y los demás niños (N:A/ Es la verdad, Naruto y Kiba siguen siendo unos niños que se inflaron por la edad… XD) le siguieron sin decir ni una palabra…

-Izumi-san… Vine por lo de…

Rápidamente una señorita salió corriendo en dirección a Hinata, bajo a Sakaki de sus brazos y la llevo a su salón de costura. En él había una especie de mesa muy bajita para pararse y ver los arreglos inferiores de la ropa, alrededor había varios espejos de cuerpo completo.

-Ya me dio Neji-kun la noticia de tus XV… Me imagino que será lila el vestido, ¿Cómo lo quieres? De pastel, cuello halter, escotado, de dos piezas…

-Etto… Izumi-san…

-¿Hai?

-Dos amigos me acompañan, y también Souchiro-kun, Suuchi-kun y Sakaki-chan…

-Me hubieras avisado para que pasaran…

Sin decir ni una palabra, la señorita fue por los cinco y los sentó en el saló de costura donde ya se encontraba Hinata lista para que le tomaran medidas

-Iré por un poco de té y galletas...

No tardo mucho en regresar con todo. Sirvió rápidamente todo, sin derramar ni una gota de té ni tirar una migaja de galletas.

-Listo…

-Etto… Te los prese…

-Ya se quienes son, sabes que yo soy la primera en enterarme de todo. Kiba del clan Inuzuka y Naruto, alguien que oculta un secreto que ya conozco (Kiba y Naruto: O-OU)…

-Debí imaginarlo…

-Ya se, te probaras algunos de los vestidos que ya tenía preparados para ti y tu hermana, haber cual te gusta o el modelo…

-Está… Bien… Aunque…

-Ya sabes donde están…

Hinata fue hacia un cuarto que estaba dentro de esa misma sala donde se probó el primer vestido que se encontraba colgado dentro del vestidor.

-Mmmm… Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun… Por lo que me han informado mis fuentes, ustedes están peleando por el corazoncito de la heredera…

-E-esto…

-No hace falta que lo oculten… Pero algo si les tengo que decir…

_**- - - En el vestidor - - -**_

_-…Hinata-sama, no puede casarse con nadie… Yo sé lo que les digo, no la molesten mas con sus tonterías de niños enamoradizos, Hiashi-sama ya ha decidido su futuro… ¿Por qué creen que decidió tan gustosamente la idea de la fiesta?_

¿Cómo era posible ser verdad todo lo que decía Izumi-san? Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido… ¿Acaso ella estaba comprometida con alguien? Pero ella solo tenía 15 años, aun le quedaba mucho como para elegir su camino y la persona con la que lo seguiría.

_-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_

-Na-Naruto-kun… _"Se está preocupando por mi…"_

_-Yo digo lo que sé… En la fiesta es cuando darán la noticia a todos los invitados y a ella… Todo el clan ya esta avisado para que no haya sorpresas entre nosotros…_

_-¡No voy a permitir eso!_

_-Cállate Naruto o Hinata nos escuchara…_

_-Pero Kiba… ¿Acaso vas a dejar que Hinata…_

_-No somos nadie para oponernos a la voluntad del padre de Hinata…_

-Kiba-kun… Nadie se puede oponer a las órdenes del líder…

_-Hinata debe de elegir… Nadie toma las decisiones más que ella… Si tanto la quieres, deberías luchar junto a ella…_

_-Hinata-sama se supone que es la heredera, ¿no?_

_-¿A qué te refieres Souchiro-kun?_

_-Es necesario que ella se case con un Hyuuga para que el Byakugan siga puro…_

_-¡Esa es una…_

_-La verdad... Para ti es fácil decir que no importa, ya que no perteneces a ningún clan. Pero, por ejemplo, mi madre se casó con alguien del clan Inuzuka para mantener pura la sangre._

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer…

_-Etto… ¿Hinata-sama?_

-Salgo en un momento…

La heredera salió del cuarto con un vestido morado bastante ceñido. Era straple con una falda larga con distintas capas de diferentes tamaños.

-Sabes, yo ya tenía pensado algo…

-¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?

-Bue-bueno, es que…

-Ok, ok… Dime cuál es tu idea…

-Pues…

Minutos después termino la explicación y le tomo sus medidas. Los 3 jóvenes y los niños se despidieron de Izumi. Los pequeños fueron a jugar al bosque, mientras los jóvenes caminaban a la casa principal del clan.

Tan sorpresiva había sido la noticia de Izumi, que nadie decía nada, de modo que se formaba un silencio demasiado incomodo…

-Etto… Hinata…

-¿Si Kiba-kun?

-¿Quién nos pondrá la coreografía?

-Oh… Hanabi-neechan, es muy buena con esas cosas, por eso se lo pedí…

-¡Ah! Qué bien…

-…

-…

-…

-Hinata-chan… Tú…

-E-estoy bien… Estoy muy feliz porque ustedes dos están conmigo…

-Que bien Hinata…

-Oigan, no me dejen atrás… Ella es mi mejor amiga…-comentó celoso Kiba

-Kiba, yo soy su mejor amigo, dime, quien estuvo ahí cuando peleo con Neji…

-Pues… Yo siempre estoy protegiéndola en las misiones…

-Oye, eso solo era hasta que cumplimos 14… Sabes muy bien que creciiiiiii…

Sin previo aviso, Hinata se tropezó por ir completamente distraída; esto hizo que los dos chicos trataran de atraparla, pero se pegaron en la cabeza, cayendo ellos también…

-¡Baka, hiciste que Hinata cayera al piso!

-¿Mi culpa? Todo es tu culpa, perro sarnoso…

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Cállate tu primero…

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji…-reía la chica entre pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Hinata?-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Nada, nada…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-rieron los jóvenes

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

Este capítulo fue un poco triste, hemos de admitir… Imagínense enterarse de que ya están comprometidos con alguien de su propia familia, como diría mi hermana, que fuerte…

Bueno, para algunos que han visto o leído Fruits Basket (o Furuba Basketo), han de haberse dado cuenta que lo último que escribí, se parece mucho a un capítulo, para que se acuerden, o lo quieran ver… Es como el veinte… Algo, donde viajan a la casa de playa, porque era el día blanco y se le había ocurrido a Momiji recompensar a Toohru… Bueno, ya no les cuento más, para que se echen el anime y el manga (es que le anime está incompleto).

Mmmm… Creo que este capítulo es más largo que los otros dos que llevo… No sé porque habrá sido, pero ya veremos que tal estará el cuarto capítulo… Ya veremos…

Pues he de mencionar algunas otras cosas. Recibí cierta cantidad de críticas que he de admitir son verdad. Pero se tendrán que aguantar con esta forma de escribir hasta el capítulo 5, porque hasta ahí llevaba escrito y me da mucha flojera modificar esos 2 capítulos. Así que para quienes lean esto, ya no les sorprenderá la manera mejora de escritura, ¿ok?

Igual, como ya recibí mensaje de FanFiction de acortar estos inicios y finales, este será el último largo y solo me dedicaré a dar pequeños comentarios de un par de renglones. Agradezco a: Baldur Prime, Kary-hina y a always mssb por sus reviews del segundo capi. Ahora si me retiro y espero que no les importe que me haya atrasado con la entrega de este cap.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -- 24 DE ENERO DE 2009 (Solo porque es el día de mi cumpleaños XD)


	4. La Primera Cena

Yo: ¡¡¡Konnichi wa!!! X3

¿?: Como siempre, actúas como Naruto…

Yo: ¬¬ Mmmm… ¿Tenías que venir ahora tu?

¿?: Si, algún problema…

Yo: Si… *susurrando* Saputa…

¿?: *Completamente enojada* ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Yo: ¿Yo? Hay Sakura-chan, te hace mal tanto ejercicio…

Sakura: Cállate imbécil…

Yo: Di lo que quieras, no me molesta… Bueno, dejemos eso de un lado… Bienvenidos al 4° capítulo de este emocionante FF…

Sakura: ¬u¬ Más bien, horrible…

Yo: ¿Hablaste Sasuk-emo?

Sasuke: Erm…

Sakura: ¡No le digas así a Sasuke-kun!

Yo: Yo le digo como quiera… Tú no me mandas… Esto, como les iba diciendo… Gracias por seguir este FF. Al parecer si tengo seguidores…

Sakura: Solo que fueran perros… ¬u¬

Yo: *sonido de grillos* Sabes, eso a nadie le hizo gracia…

Sakura: ò0ó ¡¡Shannaro!! *trata de golpearme*

Yo: ¡¡¡Kkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Cálmateee!!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan, no creo que sea lo más…

Sakura: ¡¡Cállate Naruto no baka!!

Naruto: TT0TT

Yo: Mejor aquí cortamos y vamos al FF…

Jiraiya: *sale encima de un sapo frente a todos con llamitas azules alrededor* Recuerden, los personajes originales son de Kishimoto-sama…

Sakura: ¡¡¡Eso lo decía yo!!!

Naruto: Déjalo, ero-sennin ya no saldrá en el manga de nuevo, por eso aprovecha estas ocasiones para salir…

Jiraiya: ¬¬# ¿No deberías estar feliz por volver a verme?

Naruto: Es que en el anime todavía no mueres, por eso…

Yo: Dejen los spoilers para al rato, mejor veamos lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior…

Sakura: ¡¡¡SHANNARO!!! *me golpea y salgo volando*

En el capítulo anterior:

Sin previo aviso, Hinata se tropezó por ir completamente distraída; esto hizo que los dos chicos trataran de atraparla, pero se pegaron en la cabeza, cayendo ellos también…

-¡Baka, hiciste que Hinata cayera al piso!

-¿Mi culpa? Todo es tu culpa, perro sarnoso…

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Cállate tu primero…

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji…-reía la chica entre pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Hinata?-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Nada, nada…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-rieron los jóvenes

_**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**_

Los chicos por fin habían llegado a la casa principal aún nerviosos por lo pasado en casa de Izumi-san. Ni Naruto ni Kiba querían decirle la verdad a Hinata, pues sabían que les pediría algo con tal de zafarse del destino que Hiashi-sama había elegido para ella.

-Chicos, gracias por acompañarme…-dijo la joven Hyuuga con calidez

-No es nada Hinata…

-Claro… Bueno, ya debo de irme… Mi madre de seguro me regañara por no ir a entrenar hoy…

-Lo siento Kiba-kun…

-No es necesario… Fue bueno estar contigo… ¬¬ Aunque haya tenido que soportar también a aquel…

-Mejor ya vete…

-Eso haré… Nos vemos después Hinata-termino el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata

-Ha-hai, Kiba-kun…

El chico se retiro, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada de enojo a Naruto por quedarse solo con Hinata.

-E-etto… Naruto-kun…

-Es cierto… Creo que yo también debería irme…

-No, no era eso… Yo… Quería pedirte…

-¿Dime?

-¿T-te gustaría que-quedarte a cenar? Es que siempre ceno sola, y pues…

-¡Claro! _"pensamiento de Naruto: ¡Anotación!"_

-Solo debo de avisarle a Izumi-san

-¿Tu tía?

-No, a la criada…

-Entendido…

_**MIS XV AÑOS**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4 – LA PRIMERA CENA (aunque no exactamente solos…)**_

_**- - - En la cocina - - - **_

-Izumi-san, por favor ponga la mesa para dos personas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no cenara contigo Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama y Hatsuharu-sama?

-¿Haru-niisan cenará con nosotros? Pero si el…

-Esas fueron las ordenes de Hiashi-sama…

-Está bien… Prepara otro lugar, Naruto-kun se quedará a cenar también, no me importa lo que diga mi padre…

La joven fue rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba sentado Naruto esperando a que Hinata regresara para llevarlo al comedor.

-E-etto… Naruto-kun…

-¿Mmmm?

-Cenaremos con Hanabi-chan y mi padre… Además de un primo mío…

-¿Te refieres Neji?

-No, se llama Hatsuharu, pero le llamo Haru-niisan…

-Ya veo.

-¿Te parece si ya pasamos al comedor?

-¡Claro Hinata!

El rubio se levanto de un de los sofá y abrazo a Hinata mientras caminaban al siguiente cuarto, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara tanto que por poco y se desmaya. Entraron a la habitación y vieron a los otros tres Hyuuga; el líder del clan al ver a Naruto abrazando a su hija mayor se enojó bastante pero no dijo nada, solo los observó cuidadosamente y de una manera muy molesta.

-Veo que Naruto-kun nos acompañará en esta cena…

-Así es señor.

-Nee-san…

-Por favor, tomen asiento.

-Gracias.

-_Creo que tu papá está enojado… Je, je, je, je…_-le susurró al oído Naruto a Hinata

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji…

-Ejem…

-Gomen nasai…

-¿Hinata, no sé si recuerdas a Hatsuharu-kun?

-Haru-niisan… Claro que lo recuerdo, cuando éramos muy pequeños jugaba conmigo y me defendía de los niños que me molestaban.

A una ligera seña de Hiashi-sama el joven se levanto de su asiento, haciendo notar que los años y los entrenamientos no habían estado nada mal para él. Media aproximadamente 1.75 m, se notaban unos muy buenos músculos pero no exagerados; su cabello era castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó con suma delicadeza.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Hina-chan.

-Ha-Haru-niisan…

Naruto en serio estaba celoso, le daban ganas de pararse y utilizar el Oodama Rasengan para poder mandar a Hatsuharu a volar lejos de Hinata.

_**- - - Pensamientos ocultos de Naruto - - -**_

Hatsuharu: *alabando a Naruto* Perdóneme Naruto-sama…

Naruto: *sentado al lado de Hinata, los dos vestidos de rey y reina* ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso si has besado a Hinata sin su permiso?

Hinata: *nerviosa* Tomo mi mano y la besó… ¡Castígalo Naruto!

Naruto: Eso haré… ¡¡¡Mándenlo donde Kyuubi!!!

Hatsuharu: *llorando* ¡¡¡No, con Kyuubi no!!! ¡¡¡NADIE HA SOBREVIVIDO A KYUUBI!!!

Naruto: Veamos si tu eres el primero… Muaja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Hatsuharu: *siendo arrastrado* ¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_**- - - Fin de los pensamientos ocultos de Naruto - - -**_

-Je, je, je, je…-rió por lo bajo

-Hina-chan, te prometo que seguiré protegiéndote como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños…

-No será necesario, no solo he crecido físicamente, también he madurado como una excelente kunoichi…

-Claro…-aseguró Naruto-Su uso del byakugan es perfecto, además de que ha podido crear su propia técnica de ataque y defensa. Es tan buena como Tsunade no baa-chan…

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-¡Tch! No sé como Tsunade-sama te tolera, tienes unos pésimos modales… Decirle así a Godaime…-exclamaba con una mirada de odio Hiashi

-_"Otra vez esas miradas de odio… Veo que hay personas que no cambian…"_

Hatsuharu volvió a tomar su lugar en la mesa, por lo que enseguida las sirvientas de la mansión les repartieron la comida. Naruto, como era de esperarse no tomo en cuenta los modales que debía aplicar con los Hyuuga. A los demás chicos no les molestaba, incluso a Hinata le parecía un poco gracioso, pero Hiashi…

-_Hinata…_-susurró el acompañante a la chica-_¿Por qué tu papá me ve feo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo…_

-_Lo que le molesta son tus modales…_

-_¿Mis modales? ¿Por qué?_

-_Veras…_

-Ejem… Naruto-kun-habló el líder del los Hyuuga-Ya que eres el invitado de hoy, ¿qué te parece la comida?

-Muy rica… Aunque preferiría un poco de Ramen…

-Bueno, es que nosotros los Hyuuga solo comemos de lo mejor… Como uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha Gakure…

-Dejemos eso para después…-interrumpió el chico castaño-Naruto-kun, como buen amigo de Hinata, me gustaría conocer un poco más sobre ti…

-Lo mismo digo.-exclamó con enfado el otro joven-Bueno, mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage. Pero mi meta actual es recuperara a mi mejor amigo…

Al mencionar esas palabras su mirada se volvió triste, tan vacía que hizo que Hinata se preocupara más de lo necesario. Ella no se permitiría que la persona que más quería sufriera.

-Naruto-kun… E-etto… Seguro que Sasuke-kun regresará, el sabe que tiene una familia en Konoha…

-Lo se Hinata.-exclamó con un gran sonrisa

-Veo que tu vida ha sido interesante Naruto-kun… Bueno, ahora es mi turno. Soy de la rama principal del clan, primo de Hina-chan. Desde que recuerdo fui entrenado de la manera más estricta, para que fuera el mejor. Yo soy solo 3 años mayor que ustedes y me hice chunnin mucho antes. Tal vez sepan un poco de ello…

-Hatsuharu-niisan-comenzó a hablar Hanabi (N:A/ Por primera vez… XD)-Fue uno de los novatos que participo 5 años antes que ustedes…

-Ya veo… También te convertiste en chunnin en tu primer examen, como Shikamaru… Debes de ser un gran rival.

-Claro, no por nada soy el mejor. Actualmente pertenezco al ANBU.

-Eso no lo sabía Haru-niisan… Es sorprendente…

-_Pero no tan sorprendente como mis poderes… Je, je, je, je, je, je…_

-Etto, ¿dijiste algo Naruto-kun?

-Nada, nada…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminaran su cena. Los jóvenes no dejaban de hablar acerca de los dos chicos en cuestión. Hiashi-sama sin decir ni una palabra se levanto de la mesa y se retiró.

-Sumimasen (disculpen), creo que es hora de irme. Ya es tarde, y tengo asuntos que atender.-expresó el muchacho haciendo lo mismo que el líder-Nos veremos después…

-Mata ne (hasta luego), Haru-niisan.

-Hai…

-Dewa (hasta luego), Hatsuharu-niisan…

-Yo también me retiro nee-san, Naruto-kun…

-Dewa…

La pequeña salió de la habitación un poco preocupada por su hermana, Naruto y Hatsuharu ya que no sería la única vez que los tres estarían juntos.

-Hinata, gracias por invitarme.

-Hai…-susurró con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Gomen nasai… Creó que te molesto un poco Haru-niisan…

-No te tienes que disculpar. Él es un tarado y ya…

-Está bien…

-Bueno, creo que debo de irme… Ya cené, platiqué, me divertí. Es mejor que ambos descansemos. Mañana tengo un entrenamiento con Sai y Sakura así que cualquier cosa me avisan…

-Entendido… T-te acompaño a la puerta…

-Bueno…

Los dos chicos se pararon de la mesa del comedor y caminaron hasta la salida. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, se quería despedir de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero…

-Nos vemos después Hinata…

Si previo aviso el chico hizo lo que ella quería darle a él. La besó ligeramente en la mejilla pero con mucha ternura, la pobre adolescente se quedo petrificada y completamente roja. Naruto en seguida se fue saltando de edificio en edificio y dejo solo en la entrada a Hinata.

-Na-Naruto-kun… Aaaahhh…

La chica de larga cabellera calló desmayada, pero antes de tocar el piso un chico de cabello castaño oscuro salto del tercer piso de la mansión y la cargo en brazos hasta su habitación, donde la deposito en su cama.

-_Naruto-kun…_-susurró la heredera

_**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**_

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el cuarto capítulo de esta saga de Fan Fic titulada XV años. He de admitir que es la primera vez que llego tan lejos con un FF en tan poco tiempo, además de tener tantos lectores (Si, como no… Solo déjenme soñar. X3). Sé que tal vez esto va muy al ritmo de Kishimoto-sama (corto y con muchos rodeos), pero pues así como que lo saboreamos más… XD

Espero que ahora que estoy en el bachillerato tenga el mismo tiempo de escribir los FF y del mismo tamaño. Bueno, eso lo digo por experiencia, con otro FF, apenas entraba a la escuela se volvían: cortos, aburridos, monótonos. Es decir, nadie los leía más que mis lectores más fieles o a los que yo obligaba… XD Recen porque este no sea el mismo caso.

Ok, dejémonos de todo esto y en verdad agradezco a always mssb. Y pues, para quienes no se habían dado cuenta, cambie mi nombre de usuario por muchísimas razones, la más importante es porque este es el nombre con el que me conocen en el cyberspacio… XD Bueno, para el siguiente capítulo, todo cambiará. Modo de escritura, comentarios, agradecimientos, etc. Me despido y perdón por no subir esto en la fecha indicada.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -- 22 de Febrero de 2009


	5. Confusión

Yo: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ajá! ¡Soy la mejor!

¿? (Una loca enamorada de un emo): Oye, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué te copiaste mi look?

Yo: Cual look ni que ocho cuartos…

¿? (La misma loca enamorada de un emo): ¡Sí! ¿Qué no ves que por eso me quiere Sasuke?

¿? (Otra loca igualmente enamorada del mismo emo): ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Sasuke-kun es solo mío!

Sasuke: Erm…

Yo: ¿Tú otra vez? Nunca cambias… Bueno, creo que va siendo que el emo de allá (señalando a Sasuke que está entre el público) se decida por alguna…

¿? (La primera loca): Está bien…

¿? (La otra): Igual yo…

Yo: Bueno Sasuke-emo, ¿a quién eliges? A la chica que te conoce desde la infancia, que se ha esforzado para encontrarte junto con Naruto, y que además está loca porque todos sabemos que tiene un inner que da miedo…

Sakura: ¬¬ (inner Sakura: ¡¡¡Mátala!!! )

Yo: …O a la chica que te conoció como el próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru, que teme mostrar sus sentimientos y por eso siempre se nos pone loca…

Karin: Maldita…

Sasuke: Yo…

Sakura y Karin: (enojadas) ES-CO-GE…

Sasuke: (se desmaya)…

Naruto: ¡Sasuke! (corre a verlo) (lo pica con un palo) ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke: (inconsciente) ~

Naruto: Creo que está muerto…

Yo: ¿Ya ven lo qué provocan?

Sakura y Karin: (deprimidas en una esquina) Sasuke-kun… Gomennasai… T0T

Yo: Bueno, que me importan esas dos… (Viendo al público) Muchísimas gracias por seguir este FF de Naruto Shippuden que lleva por título: Mis XV años… ^^ Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten tanto como a los otros. Este capítulo va especialmente dirigido a mis mejores amigas (de la vida real): Ale-chan (Sakura), Nimsi (Ino), Vivi (Temari), Susy (TenTen) y Rosy (Matsuri)… Niñas, ya pronto encontraremos a Tsunade, Karin, Tayuya, Kin, la jinchuuriki del nibi y Konan (y les vuelvo a decir que: ¡Yo no soy Karin, soy Hinata! )… XD Ya saben que Kurenai es mi sister… Bueno, ahora traigo a un chico "rarito" de Naruto Shippuden para darles la información de siempre…

Entra un chico de piel blanca y ropas negras con una sonrisa amplia, mientras saluda a todas las personas del público.

Sai: ¡Konnichi wa! (se para junto a mi) Bueno, leí en un libro que para presentarme ante tant… (No termina la frase porque le doy una patada) Etto… Solo venía a decirles que los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y solo son usados para el entretenimiento de fans por fans…

Yo: Si nada más que decir… Veamos lo que paso en el capítulo pasado y que comience este…

En el capítulo anterior:

Si previo aviso el chico hizo lo que ella quería darle a él. La besó ligeramente en la mejilla pero con mucha ternura, la pobre adolescente se quedo petrificada y completamente roja. Naruto en seguida se fue saltando de edificio en edificio y dejo solo en la entrada a Hinata.

-Na-Naruto-kun… Aaaahhh…

Hinata calló desmayada pero antes de tocar el piso un chico de cabello castaño oscuro salto del tercer piso de la mansión y la cargo en brazos hasta su habitación donde la deposito en su cama.

-_Naruto-kun…_-susurró la heredera

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw**_

_**MIS XV AÑOS**_

_**CAPÍTULO 5 – CONFUSIÓN (Un beso que no me diste tú…)**_

Poco a poco iba amaneciendo en Konoha, el cielo se veía nublado, al parecer llovería por la tarde. Una joven despertaba de su sueño en una gran mansión, traía las mismas ropas ya que antes de eso había caído desmayada y alguien la había llevado a su cuarto.

_***Toc - Toc***_

-¿Quién?-exclamo aún dormida Hinata

-Soy yo Hina-chan… ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡E-espera!

Tan rápido como pudo se levanto de la cama, se medio limpio la cara y se arreglo el cabello para que no notara que apenas despertaba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dijo:

-Pasa…

El primo de Hinata entró a la habitación aún con su pijama puesta y se sentó junto a ella. Todavía se le notaba la saliva alrededor de a boca.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Po-por qué lo dices Haru-niisan?

-Ayer yo te traje a tu cuarto después de que te desmayaras… Pensé que te sentías mal…

-No. Ya es común que eso pase…

-¿Común? ¿Segura que no estás enferma?

Sin previo aviso Hatsuharu se acercó extremadamente a la cara de su prima para sentir su temperatura y verle los ojos. Ella se sorprendió.

-Hina-chan

-¿Ha…?

No podía ser verdad, la había besado sin pena alguna. Entonces era verdad lo que había escuchado de la plática de su tía con Kiba y Naruto.

_-…Hinata-sama, no puede casarse con nadie… Yo sé lo que les digo, no la molesten mas con sus tonterías de niños enamoradizos, Hiashi-sama ya ha decidido su futuro… ¿Por qué creen que decidió tan gustosamente la idea de la fiesta?_

No, ella no lo deseaba así. Ella quería estar con Naruto, era el chico que le gustaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Todo de él le parecía perfecto… ¿Po-por qué pesaba eso ahora? Debía alejarse de su primo antes de…

-¡No!-gritó separándose del castaño-Na-Naruto-kun…

El ojiazul se encontraba viendo la escena desde la ventana del cuarto de Hinata. Estaba completamente sorprendido ante la extraña situación. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero no se quiso mostrarse así frente los dos Hyuuga.

-Yo… Naru…

-Va-vaya, creo que interrumpí en mal momento…-exclamaba mientras bajaba la mirada-No sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo juntos… Solo venía a saludar y a preguntarte acerca de los ensayos, pero me retiro…

-¡Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata asomándose por la ventana-¡Regresa!

Ante tal confusión se sentía destrozada. Poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos puros, ¿por qué tenía que haber visto eso? Entonces sintió los fuertes brazos de su primo rodeando su cintura, su barbilla en su cuello y su cálida respiración en su oído…

-Déjame Haru-niisan…

-Entonces es cierto… Todavía no te…

-¿A qué te refieres nii-san?

-No es nada…-dijo apartándose de ella-Me retiro, tengo una misión bastante importante…

El chico Hyuuga uso el Sunshin para desaparecer rápidamente de la escena. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué beneficio obtenía? Todo era tan confuso…

-Naruto… Kun…

_**- - - En otro lugar - - -**_

-Vaya que soy un idiota. Izumi-san tenía razón… ¡BAKA!-decía sentado junto a un arroyo-Pero, ¿por qué me pongo así?

-¡Naruto!

-Yo Sakura-chan

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes Naruto?-preguntaba sentándose junto a su amigo-Te veo muy preocupado

-No es nada…

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Ya conociste al primo de Hinata?

-Todos conocemos a Neji…

-No tonto, el tal ¿Hatsuharu? Si creo que así se llama… Dicen que es muy guapo…

-Ese imbécil…-dijo levantándose

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Na-Naruto…?

-Debo irme Sakura-chan. Dewa…

-Dewa…

Naruto rápidamente se fue, utilizando aquella agilidad que obtuvo gracias a sus entrenamientos ninja, dejando a Sakura con una cara de "¿Qué mosca le pico?". En esos momentos, lo único que el chico pensaba era en enfrentar al ANBU sin importar las consecuencias…

_**Continuará…**_

_**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw**_

T.T Gomen nasai! Sé que no tengo ni el perdón de Kami-sama, pero es que no me daba inspiración para este capítulo, solo para IchiHime-sama (Bleach), en verdad amo esa pareja… T.T Incluso, está feo y en exceso corto, pero mejor esto a que los siga martirizando… No se preocupen, el siguiente capi prometo poner una pelea entre Haru y Naru… ^^

Espero que puedan pasar por alguno de mis otros FF's… x3 La mayoría son oneshot, así que no se preocupen… Jejejeje…

Me despido deseando que no me cuelguen o me mande a la horca o a la guillotina… En verda, gomen nasai!!! Nos leemos luego… Ciao. T.T

_**DEJEN REVIEW**_

_**RECUERDEN, READ & REVIEW OR DIE!!!**_

_**ONEGAI!!!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Pelea Parte 1

¡Konnichi wa minna-san!

Sí, al fin regreso con un nuevo capi de este fic, perdón x tardar tanto, pero es que no tenía mucha inspi, bueno, sí, pero para otros fics… xD A partir de este capítulo notarán muchos cambios en cuanto a forma de narración y demás, espero les agraden… ^^ Sin más que decir, comencemos este sexto capítulo… Recuerden, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei…

…

…

NOTA: El capítulo es algo parecido a un POV, pero no lo es. Lo que pasa es que se divide en dos partes para mostrar lo que sucedió en esos momentos con cada Hinata y aparte con Naruto.

…

…

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

…

…

Naruto rápidamente se fue, utilizando aquella agilidad que obtuvo gracias a sus entrenamientos ninja, dejando a Sakura con una cara de "¿Qué mosca le pico?". En esos momentos, lo único que el chico pensaba era en enfrentar al ANBU sin importar las consecuencias…

…

-Ese imbécil…-gruñó el rubio mientras iba en busca de Hatsuharu-¿Acaso la habrá forzado?

…

…

…

_**MIS XV AÑOS**_

_**CAPÍTULO 6 – PELEA - PARTE 1 (Miles de preguntas invaden mi mente…)**_

…

…

…

-Naruto-kun…-sollozaba Hinata en su cuarto-E-esto… ¿Qué haré?

…

Su mente no paraba de repetir aquella escena, por lo que las preguntas surgían tan rápido que la confundían cada vez más. ¿Por qué se padre había escogido a Hatsuharu? ¿Lo había hecho por voluntad propia o fue obligado? ¿Y si en verdad la amaba? ¡No podía ser cierto! Además, ¿cuál era el objetivo de ese beso? ¿Hacer que comenzara a olvidar a Naruto? ¿Hacerle saber cuál era su destino? ¡Ella no quería nada de eso! Deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos al ojiazul, eso era lo que ella en verdad quería; estar junto a él y ser su novia o incluso algo más. Poco a poco ella podía sentir como un gran odio nacía en su corazón, el cual iba dirigido hacia su primo Haru, pero en mayor cantidad a su padre, Hiashi, por planear su vida y no dejarla ser feliz. Debía de ser fuerte para enfrentarse a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, pero no estaba segura de eso. ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Huir? ¿Confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto? ¿Dejar que todo pasara?

…

-Si tan solo…

…

Si tan solo fuera fuerte. No física sino emocionalmente. En momentos como estos como deseaba ser como alguna de sus amigas kunoichis. Cómo anhelaba tener su fuerza de voluntad. Sabía que era débil y por eso muchas veces no podía seguir adelante, incluso dentro de su equipo ninja; siempre quienes la apoyaban eran Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y sus sensei, Kurenai. ¡Quería contarles todo y saber que tenía su apoyo! Pero no. Sabía perfectamente que esto nadie lo podía saber, si acaso esto se supiera estaría en grandes problemas… Al parecer no tenía opción…

…

-Yo…

…

¡Quería estar con Naruto! Ella lo amaba y apreciaba más que a sí misma. Lo amaba y deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Qué importaba que los demás lo supieran? ¿Qué importaba que su padre lo supiera? ¿Qué Neji lo supiera? ¿Qué sus amigos lo supieran? ¿Qué toda aldea o el mundo ninja lo supiera? No importaba, solo importaba que Uzumaki Naruto lo supiera y que fuera de los labios de ella. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

…

-Pero…

…

¿Qué pasaría cuando él lo supiera? ¿La rechazaría o le diría que la amaba igualmente? ¿Se reiría o le daría un abrazo? ¿Se sorprendería o ya lo sabría? No lo había pensado detenidamente, pero confesársele abría paso a miles de reacciones por parte del jinchuuriki y no todas ellas serían algo que en verdad reconfortaran a Hinata. Sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba Sakura, su compañera de equipo, desde que estaban en la academia. Ella no era muy visible en ese entonces y la verdad era que no había cambiado tanto como ella deseaba, entonces… ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Sí o no?

El temor la invadió, ya no estaba tan segura de su confesión pero sabía que era necesario. ¿Acaso se rendiría? ¿Dejaría que su padre dominara su vida? ¿Se casaría con Hatsuharu aún sin amarlo? O ¿Haría todo lo posible para estar con el chico qué amaba? Ahora no era el momento para echarse hacía atrás, debía de levantar la mirada y caminar hacía donde él. ¡Sí!

…

-Iré a decir lo que siento y pedirle perdón… ¡Sí!

…

Se levantó de su cama. Fue donde se encontraba su tocador, el cual contaba con un gran espejo. Se observo, tenía la cara roja y los ojos también por causa del llanto. Respiro profundo si se secó las últimas lágrimas del rostro y las mejillas. Volvió a verse y notó que el color carmesí había disminuido notoriamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió corriendo para buscar al hijo de Yondaime Hokage-sama, sin hacer caso de los llamados por parte de los habitantes de la mansión Hyuuga.

Siguió su camino tratando de seguir la presencia del chico hasta llegar a un lugar bastante adentrado en el bosque. Pudo escuchar el sonido del metal que rozaba entre sí o que se incrustaba en la madera de los árboles

…

-_Seguramente está entrenando para descargar su rabia_-pensó dulcemente Hinata

…

Al llegar a escasos metros del lugar donde se escuchaban todos aquellos ruidos, un kunai rozó su mejilla izquierda, abriendo una herida en ella y comenzando a sangrar. Rápidamente se agachó y observó lo que estaba sucediendo entre los arbustos. Delante de ella se encontraba Naruto con un kunai y tres shuriken enterrados en el frente de su cuerpo; avanzando hacía ese lugar estaba su primo quien tenía una mirada de furia y victoria, sosteniendo una katana la cual apuntaba al abdomen de su enamorado.

…

-¡Para!-gritó la chica interceptando a su familiar

-Hinata-exclamó con sorpresa el castaño

-Hinata… Chan… No te entrometas…

-¡He dicho que paren! Onegai…

-Te has salvado Uzumaki…-se acercó a Hinata y la besó-Nos vemos luego Hina-chan.

…

El chico de la familia Hyuuga desapareció del lugar, dejando a una Hinata molesta y un Naruto herido.

La adolescente de ojos blancos limpió los retos del beso que le había dado su primo y después se agachó para atender las heridas de su amado. Sacó con cuidado el kunai y los shuriken del cuerpo del rubio el cual solo podía mostrar una cara de dolor. De su bolsa trasera sacó un frasco de pomada. Tenía que quitarle la chamarra y la camisa al chico, pero la sola idea le hacía sonrojarse violentamente, pero debía de hacerlo para curarle las heridas. Al notar esto, Naruto bajó el cierre de su chamarra y se la quitó al igual que la playera que llevaba.

…

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-Ya puedes curarme mejor, ¿no?

-Ha-hai…

…

La chica limpió las heridas con unos trapos limpios que llevaba consigo en caso de necesitarlos, después untó la pomada en cada herida y le colocó algunos vendajes con ayuda de su compañero. Su cara estaba completamente roja, había logrado tocar el pecho y abdomen bien formado de su enamorado, cuantas veces lo había imaginado, aunque no de esa manera.

…

-Arigato Hinata.-agradeció en ojiazul

-De-de nada.-respondió evitando la mirada de su amigo

-Por cierto quiero hablar contigo…

-Lo sé… Gomen.

…

…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

…

…

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

…

…

Lo sé, no tengo el perdón de Kami-sama por tardar tanto, pero espero les haya agradado el capi, después viene la segunda parte, que por así decirlo es desde el punto de vista de Naruto, pero no es exactamente un POV, ¿vale?

Disfruten de este pequeño momento NaruHina. Por cierto, quiero apresurar un poco el fic ya que han paso muchas cosas en el manga que me desvían un poco la mente, así que podrán tener los capítulos un poco más seguido… xD Nos lemos pronto, ¡Matta ne!

…

…

…

_**DEJA TU REVIEW ONEGAI**_

_**SOLO UN CLICK AL BOTÓN, UNA OPINIÓN Y ¡LISTO!**_

_**¡TAMBIÉN RECIBO ANÓNIMOS!**_

_**HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE DE FICS…**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
